robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The trader with a tracker
Alright, this is my first story, happened to be last year...didn't find out about this website till' now, and so im going to speak about this "occurrence" that happened with my old account. Okay, lets begin.. So, last year I was a rich roblox user, around 130K+ robux and I had a rap of about 1.2M at the time. I had just bought my 10th valkyrie helm, which meant that I was ready to trade all of them away. When this happened, I went onto the game you all know as "Trade Hangout," created by "Merely." At the time I was the richest person in the server, and so everyone swarmed me, offering trades for my blackvalk, my clockworks, etc.. I said to a lot of them that I was only there to trade off regular valks. Then this one kid came up to me, with about 5k rap and said, "Howdy, you wanna trade man?" Me being the nice person I was, I said, "Yea I guess.." And we made small talk. He said, "Can I send you a trade now?" And of course I said yes. He sent me the trade, but it had nothing in it somehow. His offer was nothing, and he wanted my clockwork shades. Of course I declined that trade, because why the fuck would I offer him free clockwork shades? He said acting all sad, "oh..you declined my trade :(" I didn't even reply to him, and joined a different server with much more wealthy traders. He followed me to that server, and asked again, "Howdy, you wanna trade man?" This time I said no. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made on roblox. He said, "mm, okay pal..we'll see.." and then he left the game. I was thinking, "lmao, what the fuck is that kid going to do?" When I had just finished trading off all my valks, I left the game, and joined the game "Zombie Rush." At the time my settings were set to, "nobody can join me," so I wasn't expecting this dude to join the same server as me. At the time I figured, "okay, coincidence." However, it was not a coincidence. He said, "hey there, im baaaack," and I blocked him, yet somehow I could still see his messages. He sent me a friend request, and I declined. He sent me about 20 more, and I said, "GTFO!" like a noob. He replied with, "can we PLSS trade?" and I said, "fine." '' ''He again, sent me the exact trade, only this time, he put in an offer. '' ''It was a hat that I had never heard of before, and it was called "tRaCkEr." Very misspelled. It had a value of 0 RAP, and so again, I declined. Yet this time, it said "Trade Successful!" and I lost the clockwork shades. I got mad, and again tried blocking the kid. When it didn't work, I left the game, and at this point it was at least midnight, so I fell asleep watching Youtube on my cellphone. '' ''I woke up to my television being smashed, and my computer monitor being stolen. I dialed 911, and they came to my house. I had said over the phone that a robbery had occured, yet only my monitor had been taken. They searched the house, where they found broken glass in my basement, a ripped up mattress, and broken bottles all over the floor. The doorknob had been broken off, and the door leading outside had been almost completely busted in. I didn't even think about the person I had accidentally traded with yesterday. I was furious. I went out to a nearby electronics store, and bought a USED monitor. I threw it in my car, and sped off. When I got home, there was just a random-ass trashcan filled with ripped up newspaper in-front of my door for some reason. Most random fucking thing I had ever come across. I got inside, and plugged in the new monitor. I noticed there was an SD card in the back of my computer, but I didn't know if I had put it there or if someone else had, so I just shrugged it off. I started playing roblox again, and the same damn kid joined my private game. He said, "Can we be friends?" and I just left the game. Every single game I went to this kid just kept following me and kept asking, "Can we be friends?" Eventually I just gave up and said "Yes," and he sent me a friend request. I accepted it, but right after leaving the game I unfriended him. Right after I did that my monitor shut off, and I couldn't get it to work for the rest of the day. All my electronics all of my stuff wouldn't work. That's when I realized, "Is this kid stalking me?" The next day it finally worked, and I got on to find this a black screen with the message, "I SEE YOU JOSEPH" He knew my name. That's when I knew for sure this fucker was stalking me. I looked out my window, and there was a Toyota Corolla outside of my house. He wasn't a little kid, he looked like he was in his mid 30's. He waved cause he knew that I knew he was there. He got out of his car, and this dude was fucking massive. At least 6'6 and built as a bodybuilder. He was wearing a flannel and ripped shorts, and he had something at his side. He came up to my door, and knocked on it very loud. I dialed 911 real quick, but he didn't know. I opened the door, and invited him in for some reason. He looked at me for about 30 seconds straight, and I was a 5'7 150 pound scrawny white boy, and he was at least 35 - 40, 6'6, and probably 250 pounds. '' ''Right at that moment I was saved, cause he was raising his hand clenching it into a fist. The police opened the door, and got him to the floor. He looked straight up at me with the angriest fucking face I'd ever seen, and he said, "Trust me kid, I will be back" He hasn't been back since.